


不在人间：铃铛的故事 3

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [8]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 撕票了撕票了
Relationships: 诗篇&重启, 诗篇&雕塑
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496





	不在人间：铃铛的故事 3

重启就开始跟我呲牙：普通苹果？  
我哈哈乐了一会儿。我说是的，没想到吧。  
那这就都是你的错。  
这本来就是我的错。我说，你知道吧，我翘课的时候知道我学分会暴跌，我正是因此才翘课的。有比学分更重要的事，那就是承受代价。我问重启，我说除了代价，你觉得我还拥有什么呢？重启说你就不能不留下代价吗，我看出她有点儿心软了，可是我忍不住要激怒她。我说如果我坐在这儿就给我满分的话，那我宁可搞砸这一切。我没法控制地张开手，像在高声赞颂，我说，这一切。重启坐在地上环绕着她的膝盖，抬头难过地看着我。  
我仍然能非常清楚地讲出我和重启是怎么认识的。我们认识好久了——在人间开始之前，实际上，我感觉重启也明白人间，甚至她帮忙建立了人间，但反正我也记不太清楚了，我感觉好像这里面少了一点环节，不知道是谁吃了我的脑子，我有记忆的第一次见到重启的时候她就被卡在不在人间。挺落魄，在石景山这一片的医院里跟个游魂一样晃荡，偷了护工的衣服穿着，每当她进ICU，里面的护士就扬起大大的笑容，她进去意味着今天不用死人了，有的人不用妙手也能回春。  
也许根本就没有春天。我去做回京核酸检测的时候重启已经在里面重复了三十遍同一天了，无论她和她要挽留的那个老太太说什么，因为那是同一天，人家只会对她重复同样的回答。我是怎么发现的？我其实没发现，我只是看见重启沉郁地坐在老太太边儿上。  
我就问，她死啦？你要一个幻觉吗，给我六百块，让她重返青春，她永远年轻，永远爱你，永恒时间纪念着她的脸颊，还能吻你。这是你爱人吗？  
重启看上去深不可测。她阴沉地、恶狠狠地看着我。我就打了个哆嗦，我说不买就算了瞪我干嘛？  
你以为我没让她成为不朽吗？她的语气反而轻飘飘的。我这时候察觉到不对了，因为一个空间里一般只能有我一个神经病，如果出现第二个并且脾气比我还差，这就意味着对方要揍我了。我低头看了眼手机，抬头又看手表，我只是路过这个病房，脚底下就想走，结果她把我扯进屋里，把门锁上了。  
我就开始叹气。我说，怎么啦，你连这一天也不喜欢了。这一切是很累。  
重启说：嗯。  
我一看有门儿，就决定继续，顺杆爬这事儿我最会了，给人算命、变魔术、心理疏导，这个世界给我了多么多的生财之道啊，我说：做重复性工作是很疲倦啊，每天做一样的事。  
无休无止。我说。  
重启就崩溃了，她倒也没有骂我，只是皱着眉头：你怎么知道？——你是？  
我不知道怎么回答，因为我其实什么也不知道，我以为她就是陪床陪累了呢。我只好拿出绝对清醒来看她，病房蓝色的脏床帘，逐渐扯平的心电图。  
1 她只是个护工  
2 她是这个奶奶的孙女，很爱她，但现在一切要结束了，但还结束不了  
3 出于某种原因，她不得不重复这一切——我开始走神  
我乐了，这一切。她死死地盯着我。我说，你是不是走不出来啦？  
重启反而放松了。她靠在那张暗蓝色脏兮兮的皮面休息椅上，身段柔软得像一只走投无路的箱型水母。  
给我六百块我就带你走出去。我说。五百也行。  
你来这儿干嘛的？她问。  
我说我不知道，楼下有一家田老师，你爱吃红烧肉吗？  
我真的不知道，我只是那天忽然想到人间没准就在死亡之中。而且我看到推送消息，石景山医院已经一个月没死人了。我只是去看看，也没有填补字句的意思。  
重启摇头。我说哪儿出问题了？她说重复的琐碎细节里有一个桥段落了锁，所以她出不去了。我看着老太太的心电图，我问这是你奶奶？她说这是她的巫师。我看她，又看奶奶，又看她，她说你要干什么？我问她，你为什么要留下她？  
重启琢磨着的时候我拉出抽屉里削苹果的小破陶瓷刀割开了奶奶的喉咙。啊，那么多的血，真不错，雕塑看了肯定喜出望外，又要问我怎么不杀个年轻人。重启惊讶地看着我，她这时候还不恨我是因为奶奶已经死了。我只是在补刀。我说你看，这么多的血。重启喃喃道，因为爱则欲其生。我说那是其中一种，你见过别的种类的吗？我说你在时间里打死结，她活着你就走不出这一天，怎么不把战线拉长呢，你爱这一天。重启看着我手上的血，她说你知道我仍然能重启吧？我说那我就会继续问你，总有一天你会承受不起的。我决定趁着她还没动什么手脚接着问了，我说这种程度的善就只是为了你自己了，我们丑恶的爱和自私让我们把要走的人留下，但这对他们没意义啊。她说：意义这个词有意义吗？我就觉得我在多费口舌，我说她死了就不会再爱了，你怕这个吗？  
我看出来了，她怕。但她不打算承认了，因为爱是如此多样，里面那些邪恶之处又让她不想爱了。她也已经很累了。这可不就是我的突破点——我说，你要是真的很怕，我也可以爱你。  
这么随便吗。重启疲惫地看着我。  
爱只是起点。我说，所以爱很容易。走吧，我说。  
她茫然地被我拉着。她问你不相信爱则欲其生吗？我说我不知道。我想了想，我说我希望我死，但你们都活着。她愣了一会儿，我寻思这人重复路径重复傻了，然后我问她叫什么，不吃红烧肉吃豆角焖面成不成。三十天。她说。我在这儿困了三十天，我说一个月而已，亲爱的，别害怕了。她低头看了看我的手，我端出那种我没事儿我完好无损我冷静而且在尘埃里挺拔的架势。她说，我是重启。我把血在医院墙上画火柴人，干了之后看起来一定非常可笑，我说，来吧，新的一天。  
所以我说，嗯，对，这都是我的错。我很无奈地看着她，一个两个的都他妈的比我还能折腾，我想，早告诉我我就不把她从医院拿出来了。那之后我们稍微见过几次，但这次显然她是回来追杀我的。我说你前一段时间去哪儿啦？这时候电梯响了，雕塑走出来，告诉我很遗憾，关东煮没有胡萝卜，我真是想骂人。只有白萝卜。雕塑说。  
我在南方。重启说。  
我开始狂笑，我说不是吧，你连这都想重新开始？想开点儿吧，人民早就互相背叛啦。我当然是故意的，没准能把她气走，这样1 雕塑可以不看我笑话 2 我也能早点脱身，跟一个脸都黑了的重启吵架显然不是什么好主意。  
雕塑就说怪不得，我们在北边弄出这么多幺蛾子，她看着我：我就等着重启回来拯救世界呢。  
我说你不要这么刻薄。重启的骨节都捏得啪啪响。雕塑问她：圣女这次想怎么扭转乾坤呀？让人永生？重复同一天？雕塑甚至打了个响指。  
我真身心俱疲。那个两天前的我还在旁边无知无觉地看天，嘴角挂着我会有的笑。我说嗨，月亮已经不是两天前的月亮了，“诗篇”就温和地看着我，告诉我：但我还没有经历过。  
铃铛声从外围响起来。我看见一个穿着白色的姑娘落进那道月光，像捞月亮的李白一样荡下来。  
普通苹果？重启又重复了一遍。  
普通萝卜。雕塑回答。  
铃铛！我喊，铃铛！  
你怎么造的她？重启看着我。我说我以为苹果是化解善意用的，但我只是稍微想了一下，我感觉问题不大啊。这就像你做的所有蠢事。重启咬牙切齿道。我惊讶地看着她。  
我意识到她根本不想走出那一天。她想——死在那一天，我猜，或者说她宁可在那一天里永生，当走马灯漫长到环绕赤道，她已经把那当成她的结局了。我意识到我不应该把重启带出来，雕塑很调侃地看着我：是吧？就不该欲其生。真是搬起石头砸自己的脑袋，我心说。不过做都做了，我又只好耸肩膀。  
铃铛走在虚空之中。这个白色的女孩儿的样子在我眼前逐渐变得清晰，她每走一步周身就响一声，声音很轻灵，这场景极其像闹鬼。我看见她在身后留下一条血路，那些液体我真不希望是什么人活过的痕迹。  
铃铛走到我面前，她说：你知道你有多恶毒了吧？  
我说我一直知道。  
你一直希望他们死。那些听不见歌声的人，你希望他们死在你面前，横尸遍野，血流成河，你恨不得世界上全是柏拉图。  
我就开始解释，我说但我并不是理想国的主人，所以我不加害……  
我替你做了。铃铛说，我感觉我就是你的恶意。她说着又开始头疼，看来我的恶意不太适合铃铛的脑子。  
我叹气。我说你也可以不，你可以不是的。铃铛让我别假惺惺的。她说她只剩下这个了。重启这时候反而冷静地看着我了，雕塑还在看戏。我只好往铃铛那个方向走，幻觉的水路在她面前铺开。铃铛也很累了，我那些水汽都被染红。我心说有门，你知道，铃铛这种东西泡了水就没那么响了。她周身那些青色的小装饰品，也不知道是从哪儿批发来的，现在丁零当啷的声响弱了下去。她嘶声问我：他们听不懂啊。  
我说嗯。  
她说：如果他们听不懂，不认识我，那我是什么样的？我只是我的臆想。我还嗯。她已经没看我了，她只是低着头。她又说，如果非要选我和他们之中的一个变成碎片，我希望不是我。她说完终于抬头了，那些装饰铃铛已经不再作响，因为我在幻想着它们都被腐蚀。说真的我有时候分不清注定发生的事和我想让其发生的事。——铃铛就更分不清了。  
你把你的分不清都给我了。她说。我这时候已经碰到她了。我说是的。她说你没什么别的要说了吗？我说你是怎么杀了他们的，你对他们动手了吗？我说这不好。铃铛喃喃着别无选择，我们俩悬空站在这个楼的中间，就好像是铃铛中间那个发声装置一样，我意识到了，但已经来不及了。铃铛说我送给他们这些铃铛，她扯了扯身上那些小装饰品，她也笑了，很懵懂地告诉我：水声让声音沉闷了。我仍然说嗯。铃铛说：然后我的声音就和它共振，直到人体在那个频率里崩溃。她抬头看着我。她说你会怎么样？我想着那些歌声，本来我知道歌声的诞生就胁迫生命消逝，我也没想到会这么直接。我想起从我们的喉咙里开出来的巨大的金色莲花，花瓣飘飞，边缘尖锐，如同这个季节本来就有的落叶。我的耳朵显然也嗡嗡作响。  
铃铛就反而为我担忧起来：为什么？那表情是“连你也不行”？我说如果世界上只有一种歌声，那就是你的歌声，如果你这么规定了，那其他的声音就一概不存在了。铃铛摇头。我说，你想要那种程度的寂静的话，从一开始就不该歌唱。铃铛在水汽中间跋山涉水地琢磨着。  
铃铛忽然释怀了：可你又没分给我那种善良，妇人之仁，泥菩萨的仁慈，我跟你操心这干嘛呢？她说着就要走了。雕塑就在我们后面拍巴掌，听起来非常像在抽谁耳光。我也不知道我到底得救了没有，我看见重启在阻拦她，但雕塑才不管，她捏着那个两天前的“诗篇”的纸片。我为了看清楚而带着铃铛两个人纠缠着换了个方向，让铃铛背对她，我面对她。  
重启在冷笑：怎么了，她把人影响成这样，不应该重新看看自己该怎么想怎么选吗？  
我就听见刺啦一声。“诗篇”在撕扯之下只知道抬头意外地看着我，我看见纸张一分为二，她强烈的痛苦通过她浅得一眼望到底的眼睛直接钻进我的和她毫无区别的脑子里。我直接就疼跪下了。操，我开始骂人，我说你知道一边撑着这个楼梯一边被你撕是什么感觉吗？雕塑甚至安抚性地冲我乐了。她在接着撕，我看见文字散乱地掉下去，从仓颉一直砸进今天的破烂地表，我不停地在被迫流眼泪。铃铛整个人都在我手心能碰到的地方慢慢消逝。——但我感觉铃铛是不会结束的，你知道吗？一种恶念永无止息，最后也会成为爱。我这么幻想着，必然成为爱，希望你在别的地方。我想。然后我的触觉再也感知不到铃铛了。雕塑揉捏着两天前的诗篇留下的纸片。我猜那上面必然有一些叶芝，还有歌词，以及关于铃铛和苹果的一切。  
你真是个蹩脚诗人。重启说。我说我是的。雕塑听了反而有些不乐意，在她看来诗篇没有高下之分。  
我慢慢往回走。  
你怎么就没结束呢，重启问，现在有点儿开玩笑的意思了，这尊严肃黑面神一晚上露出第一个微笑：两天前的你一被撕毁，那个你创造的铃铛也就结束了。重启转过去，半张脸被月光照着，对雕塑竖起大拇指：聪明啊。  
雕塑看着我身上那些慢慢出现的裂纹。那些伤口，我低头一看也忍不住乐了，与此同时我还想吐血，她撕得真的有够零碎啊。我现在身上全是口子。等走回脚踏实地的地方我立刻躺下了。他妈的雕塑还在往我嘴里塞魔芋结。  
因为诗篇并不是两天前的她创造的。雕塑高兴地总结道。她真是兴高采烈得能一蹦三尺高，她说：因为这个诗篇是现在的撕毁创造的。我听完立刻晕过去了，剩下的知觉只隐约觉得今天关东煮的汤有点咸。要好好吃晚饭昂，雕塑最后用我的语气说。

铃铛的故事 END.


End file.
